Rich Kid Schools
by AngelBabyKagome14
Summary: Who knew being loved,adored and the envy of the school could cause so much harm. Tragedy, Love, Torture, Deciept and Lies.


"Inuyasha! Hey over here!" Kikyo called for him as he entered school. She stood standing at her locker, waiting as two of her friends accompanied her.

"Piss off you ugly bitch. Gah, I can't believe I ever even dated were the biggest waste of a year I've ever had." He said walking past her in the halls.

There he was Inuyasha Takahashi, the cutest sweetest guy in the entire school, standing at his locker. Every girl wanted to date him, every guy wanted to be him. He once dated Kikyo Mizzore, who ended up cheating on him. He thought he loved her at one point in time, but quickly realized who she said she was, wasn't actually her. He has been single ever since the relationship ended.

**Flash back:**

_"Kikyo, would you please go out with me tonight?" Inuyasha asked her. _

_"Yes, Inuyasha, pick me up at say 7?" She responded._

_Seven o'clock quickly approached, and Inuyasha rang Kikyo's doorbell and she opened the door. _

_"Why arn't you ready to go? You said pick you up at 7." Inuyasha asked her, confused._

_"Inuyasha darling your early, why don't you come in and sit down. I'll be ready in a few minutes." Kikyo responded to him descreetly. _

_'Theres something she isn't telling me.' Inuyasha thought to himself._

_"Kikyo come on we need to go to make it in time for the reservation." Inuyasha yelled. _

_"Hold on almost done." She yelled back to him. _

_"You have to leave now, before he finds out your here." She whispered to someone learking in her room. _

_"KIkyo who's with you in the room?" Inuyasha asked from the other side of the door. _

_"Inuyasha one sec, almost 't come in." Kikyo responded. _

_"Get out of my room now before Inuyasha comes in. Go now." With her last set of words Inuyasha heard a slam of the window, and rusling of trees. _

_In that moment Inuyasha knew what had happened that evening. He was done, it was over. He took a few moments to collect himself as he walked out the door. _

_"Inuyasha I'm ready." Kikyo said walking out her room. "Inuyasha?" He was gone._

**Flash back End.**

Inuyasha never found out who was behind the door, nor does he care, but ever since that day he despises Kikyo.

"Miroku, what is the game plan for the day?" He asked his best friend.

Miroku Mizoraki is the best friend of Inuyasha Takahashi. He is a football player, and on the chess team. He's cute but taken by Sango Kiran, the so called love of his life. He likes to slack of in his classes but almost always make it through the year. He has brown hair, brown eyes, and a freckle right below his lip, looking almost like a peircing.

"I'm not sure, I know I have my English Term Paper due. So I have to at least start on it." He said laughing.

"You haven't started, my works been done for a week. Oh guess who tried talking to me again." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Let me guess, Kikyo?" Miroku responded jokingly.

"Damn straight, I wish that bitch would leave me alone, she has done enough damage to me. I hate her dude. I fucking hate her."

"I know man but you got to deal, one of these days you need to find yourself a babe, speaking of that theres my leading lady herself." Miroku said looking at his girlfriend at her locker.

"Hey Sango, your boyfriend is staring at you." Kagome said laughing.

Kagome Hirgurashi was the schools sexiest girls, she always dressed elegantly,yet sexy. Everyone knew she was a virgin, and pure hearted. That was why almost everyone in the school envied her, Adored her. She was beautiful, with long flowing jet black hair, icy blue eyes, a perfect smile,pale skin, and an angel voice all made her the envy of the school.

"Agh, he always stares at me, mostly my butt, I wish he would stop." Sango responded to her.

Sango Kiran is Kagomes best friend, she has been dating Miroku for three years. Always happy, and over protective. She seems to be the schools outcast, but a beautiful one. She has dark brown hair, Amethyste eyes, and radiant skin that shined with pure beauty.

"I can't believe Junior Year is almost over, pretty soon we will be Seniors and I'm kinda glad that we can go have fun for summer. We still going to Marcy Beach?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, I got the reservations booked for the month and two rooms with our names on them sea side." She said smiling.

"Awesome. Well, see ya at lunch I got to get to class." Sango said kissing her cheek.

"Bye sweetie." Kagome said nicely.

"Hey Sango, wait for a moment please." Miroku shouted from across the hall.

"Make this quick babe I've got to get to class. " She responded in a rushing manor.

"Well, I was thinking about this summer. I want to come but I want Inuyasha to come to, he definately needs to get out of the house, away from this environment. He needs to fine a you mind?" Miroku asked.

"Well, Kagome only booked two rooms and the hotel is completely sold out now. I'd have to talk to her. See what she says, I was planning on sharing a room with you but I suppose it could be me and her in one and you and Inuyasha in the other." She said kissing his cheek. "Now babe I've got to get to class."

Kagome walked through the halls looking down, as if she was depressed. No one ever seen her with her head down so it was all to new for the teenagers at the school.

"Ms, may I ask whats bothering you." a man asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm not in your way am I?" Kagome asked discovering it was Inuyasha.

"No, your alright, whats wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her worried. He never seen her in such a upset state.

She sat down talking a deep breath. "Well you see, I am so tired of being alone in my life. I don't date because my father has told me I shouldn't. I don't fail any classes and don't have all that much fun. My life is dull and this isn't what I want not for my life. My parents expect me to just pass all my classes, go to business school, and take over the Hirgurashi Empire and that just isn't what I want. I want to go to Performing Arts academy, and get my degree there but I'm expected to do well you know." She said really fast.

"Kagome I don't know you very well, but everyone loves you. People at this school envy you. Your grace, elegence and so much about you is perfect. If you want go to the school then do it, and if you want to have some fun do it. I know my friend Miroku asked Sango about me going on the trip with you guys this summer, if its okay with you I would like to show you a good time, let you have some fun and not be so stressed out. You don't need stress lines on your beautiful face." He said smiling at her.

"Thanks Inuyasha." Kagome smiled.


End file.
